Kassidy
by cssc201
Summary: Kenny and Karen get a new little sister, Kassidy. But she's not your average toddler. She's supersmart and has glowing red eyes. What will happen when another supergenius toddler moves to South Park?
1. Chapter 1

**Kenny's POV**

"What do you mean, you're having ANOTHER kid?" My mother said "Yep. Eight months." I said "You don't pay any attention to the three you have!" My baby sister, Karen, sitting on my lap, seems a little upset. She can't understand the words, just responds to the tone of voice. I said "If you want a baby, you have a nice five month old right here!" She snapped "Kenny, stop arguing, what's done is done! Now go wash up for supper." My guess, I'm going to be the one to raise this kid, just like I'm raising little Karen. I'm seven years old, for Christ's sake! I don't want to be a parent yet! And how are they supposed to afford another kid? They sell homemade meth for a living! I carefully set Karen down on the couch and go wash up. It's kind of weird. I wouldn't have guessed Mom's having another kid. With Karen, she threw up practically all the time for months. She hasn't once. Hmm…


	2. Chapter 2

**7 Months Later**

 **Kenny's POV**

We're in the park right now, messing with a chemistry kit Cartman's mom got him. Karen and Ike, Kyle's adopted brother, are playing on the playstructure. Right now, Cartman is insulting me for being poor while mixing chemicals to make a cool looking foam bubble. Kyle said "Cartman, shut up and pay attention to the chemicals! You're going to blind someone!" He said "Shut up, you stupid Jew! Or I'll blind you!" Stan said "Cartman, seriously! Someone will get hurt! Those are dangerous!" I replied "(Yeah!)" Cartman said "You're one to talk, Kenny! Your family is so poor they have to write "good food" on a piece of paper and eat it before you ever get to taste any!" Suddenly Kyle gasped. "Cartman, you fatass idiot! You added too many chemicals! That beaker is literally a bomb! Throw it! THROW IT!" Panicking, Cartman threw it. Good. Unfortunately, he threw it towards the structure, where the children were playing. All we could do is watch in horror as it went off. The explosion ringing in our ears, we couldn't even move. Suddenly, one sound broke through. Screaming. I had hoped that they had been on the swings or something, but nope. McCormick luck, which is always bad. I ask Kyle, the smart one, "(Uh… they'll be okay, won't they? Won't they?)" Kyle says "I- uh- don't really know. It might be better if they were older. The particular blend was pretty bad, a glass beaker going off right in their faces… Oh god, if my brother gets hurt, my mother is literally going to kill me!" I said "(My parents wouldn't care, but I would!)" I yelled "(Cartman, you fat fuck, you've nearly killed my sister and Kyle's brother!)" He said "It's not my fault! It's your fault for being so goddamn poor!" Stan yelled "Cartman, you fatass, this is your fault! All of it!" Kyle said "The glass damage doesn't look too bad, but the acid went right in their eyes!" I said "(Should we go get some help?)" Kyle nodded. "Stan, you and Cartman go find one of our parents quick! Kenny and I will stay here." By now the screams have mostly stopped. I think that might be bad. Both Karen and Ike had fallen off the structure when the glass beaker blew up. They're a year old! Stan and Cartman ran off. I knelt down next to my little sister. I took her hand, and she seemed a little less scared. A couple minutes later, Mrs. Broflovski came running up along with Cartman and Stan. "Kyle! What have you done?" Kyle said "It was CARTMAN's fault! He was insulting Kenny for being poor and got distracted and added too many chemicals!" Cartman protested "Hey! It's Kenny's fault for being so goddamn poor!" Then, suddenly, the bleeding stops. The blood and glass disappears from both Karen and Ike's faces. Huh? I asked Kyle "(Is that normal?)" He said "No. I don't know what happened!" I asked Karen "(You okay?)" She said "Think so." She opened her eyes and looked scared. "Can't see! Can't see!" I waved my hand in front of her face. No response. Ike cried "Can't see either!" Kyle said "I think the acid may have blinded them!" I said "(Permanently?)" He nodded. "Yeah." Ike said "Can see a little!" I think that Ike was a little farther back. I wonder if my mom and dad will care. Probably not. Karen sticks her thumb into her mouth. My parents reinforced the behavior when she was younger so she would shut up, without thinking (or caring) about the long term effects. They probably thought that she'd just quit when she turned two. Nope. Since we won't be able to afford braces, I've been trying to get her to quit. It's very, very hard. I Iet her, though, because she just went blind. Also, strangely, her eyes didn't turn white or anything like acid should have turned them. They look exactly the same as before. So do Ike's. What is going on here? I pretty much have to take care of Karen, and it'll probably be harder to raise a blind girl, especially when you're eight. And the new baby, coming in a month! I hope it's a boy, so I can toss a football around with him and all that crap. I have a feeling it's going to be a girl. Why can't my parents be good parents like everyone else's? Kyle said "I told you, Cartman. I told you that you were going to blind someone. And you did." Cartman yelled "Shut up, you stupid Jew! This is your fault and Kenny's fault, not mine!" Kyle said "How the hell is it my fault?" He said "Because you're a no good stinkin' Jew!" Lucky for Cartman, Mrs. Broflovski didn't hear this discussion. It was about 11 or so. She asked "Would you children like to come over for lunch?" Cartman said "Do you have any non Jewish food?" Stan said "Shut up, Cartman!" I lifted Karen off the ground. She's not too good at walking yet. I set her on my hip and we head off to Kyle's house.


End file.
